The Nightmare
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Chapter baru/Membunuh adalah pekerjaanku, menyiksa adalah hobiku. Jika diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai musuh dan kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya, Kalian bisa membayarku untuk membunuh semua musuhmu. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Karena itulah aku dijuluki "The nightmare"./Warn Inside... mine To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare**

**All Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story Faris Shika Nara **

**Warning : Au, Typo, Ooc, Dll.**

**Main pairing : Naruto X Hinata **

**Genre : Action, Crime, Suspense.**

**Perhatian, konten berisi materi dewasa, kebijakan para pembaca sangat dianjurkan.**

**Prologue**

Di ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya lampu neon yang redup, sebuah tongkat bisbol mengayun dengan kencang.

**Bam**

"Arrrrgghhh.."

Teriakan sakit menggema dengan keras memenuhi salah satu ruangan gedung yang tak terpakai disebuah kota. Suaranya melengking memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, yang kemudian diikuti keluarnya cairan kental berwarna kemerahan dari mulut tersebut.

"Ghh..hah.."

Tangan kanannya terangkat menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dengan tertatih kedua tangannya memegang lantai mencoba bangkit berdiri.

**Bam**

"Arrrghh"

Belum sempat bangkit, punggungnya sudah kembali dihantam menggunakan pemukul bisbol, membuat badannya kembali menghantam lantai kotor yang sudah bercampur dengan darahnya yang tercecer.

"Arrgghh...Si-sialan k-kau," Umpatnya kesakitan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, kau menyukainya?"

Si pelaku berdiri disampingnya tersenyum bengis kemudian membuang tongkat yang ada ditangan-nya.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa beringas.

"Guh-ugh!"

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, dia merangkak mendekati sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah tangannya berhasil menggapai gagang pintu, dia langsung saja membukanya kemudian melompat masuk dan segera mengunci pintu tersebut dari dalam.

"Gah..uhuk-uhuk!"

Setelah berhasil masuk, tubuhnya yang gemetar langsung saja terhempas jatuh diatas lantai dengan posisi terbaring terlentang.

"Bersembunyi di situ, tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu dariku," Ujar si pelaku dari luar.

Dia hanya bisa diam, beberapa tulang rusuknya sudah patah akibat pukulan keras yang ia terima tadi. Ditambah dengan terhempasnya ia ke lantai, mungkin kini tulang rusuk dan punggungnya sudah remuk dan hancur.

Dia hanya terbaring dengan kedua bola matanya yang menyala, karna kini yang bisa digerakkan-nya hanyalah kedua bola matanya.

Perasaan dingin dengan cepat langsung menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sudah tidak ada rasa sakit lagi yang ia rasakan. Kini yang dirasakannya hanyalah rasa dingin dan takut, takut akan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya.

Si pelaku mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada sebuah sekop yang tersandar di dinding. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan mendekat kemudian mengambil sekop tersebut.

"Apa kau berniat mengajakku main petak umpet, ha?"

Ia kembali berjalan setelah sebuah sekop sudah ada pada tangannya. Ia tertawa pelan bak seorang iblis, lalu kembali berjalan mendekat.

Kaki kanannya terangkat kemudian mengayun.

**Braakkk**

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itupun terbuka.

"Disitu kau rupanya!"

Ia berdiri sembari membawa sebuah sekop dikedua tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang bak seorang psikopat. Sinar lampu berwarna jingga menjadi background bagi dirinya, sebagian wajahnya diterpa sinar rembulan, membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ia berjalan kemudian berjongkok menggagahi tubuh yang terkulai lemas diatas lantai.

"Apa, kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan telinganya.

"..."

**Plakk!**

Sebuah tamparan pelan diterimanya, yang kemudian membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Ucapnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sekop yang ada ditangan kanannya ia angkat keatas, dengan sekuat tenaga, sekop dengan ujung tumpul itu didaratkan-nya tepat di leher, menembus kulit ari dan daging. Darah segar pun muncrat keluar mengenai wajahnya. Mengetahui bahwa sekopnya masih nyangkut pada tulang leher, ia lalu berdiri kemudian langsung menginjak sekop tersebut mengunakan kaki kanan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kepala itupun putus terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan kemudian darah pun keluar menggenangi lantai.

Melihat pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ia kemudian mengambil kepala tersebut dan dimasukkannya kedalam sebuah kardus yang sebelumnya ia telah persiapkan.

Ia berjalan keluar sembari mengelap wajahnya yang penuh darah menggunakan baju yang semulanya ia pakai, setelah selesai baju itupun dibuangnya ketempat sampah.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah ponsel lipat, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kardus yang berisi kepala yang tadi dipotongnya. Jemari tangannya kemudian memencet beberapa tombol pada keypad ponselnya, lalu membuat sebuah panggilan.

_"Pesananmu sudah siap, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu besok pagi," _Ucapnya sembari menuruni tangga darurat sebuah gedung yang akan ditinggalkannya.

_"Ternyata rumor itu benar, kau memang malaikat pencabut nyawa!"_

_"Bagaimana dengan uangku?"_

_"Kapanpun kau mau"_

_"Taruh saja uangnya dibawah patung kuda yang berada di taman kota, kuharap kau menepatinya, jika tidak..kepalamu yang akan jadi berikutnya!" _Ucapnya lalu menutup panggilannya. Ponsel yang baru saja ia pakai itupun langsung dibuangnya ke sebuah lubang ventilasi pembuangan air.

Membunuh adalah pekerjaanku, menyiksa adalah hobiku. Jika diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai musuh dan kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya, Kalian bisa membayarku untuk membunuh semua musuhmu. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang dimana kalian harus mencariku, karna jika kalian memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan datang padamu. Karena aku ada dimana-mana, aku berada di sekelilingmu.

Siapa dirimu, apakah kau mempunyai nama julukan atau sebagainya?

Tentu saja aku mempunyai nama,aku mempunyai banyak nama, orang-orang memanggilku pembunuh, malaikat maut dan masih banyak lagi, masih banyak nama-nama yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Tapi jika kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa menjuluki diriku "The Nightmare"

Tbc...

Terima kasih Tuhan, karna Engkau telah mengembalikan semangat menulis hambamu ini.

Bukannya datang membawa lanjutan fict yang sudah lapuk, saya malah datang membawa fict baru. Oleh karna itu, maafkanlah hamba. nangis sambil lari. Hamba masih belum mendapatkan pencerahan untuk melanjutkan fict yang lainnya. Lebayy...

Oke, bagaimana dengan fict diatas, apakah anda tertarik untuk mengetahui seperti apa cerita selanjutnya?

Mine to Review?

_Faris Shika Nara _


	2. Chapter 2

Hai... finally we meet again!

Apa ada yang ingat dengan fict ini?

Mari kita baca saja... aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal pembicaraan. Ini dia...

**The Nightmare**

**All Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Faris Shika Nara**

**Warning : Au, Typo, Ooc, Dll.**

**Main pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Genre : Action, Crime, Suspense.**

**Perhatian, konten berisi materi dewasa, kebijakan para pembaca sangat dianjurkan.**

Aku terisak sembari memeluk kedua lututku, rambut yang biasanya membingkai indah kepalaku kini sudah lusuh tak aku hiraukan. Rasa menyesal kembali menyeruak memenuhi pikiran ketika diriku kembali menerawang mengingat hal yang beberapa saat lalu aku lakukan.

Kuremas rok sewarna senja yang aku pakai, guna menguatkan diriku yang kini tengah terguncang. Aku bangkit dari lantai kasar dimana aku bersimpuh. Setelah berdiri, kulayangkan pandanganku untuk melihat sekeliling, aku angkat jemari tanganku lalu mengusap kedua mataku guna memperjelas pandanganku yang buram. Setelah semuanya mulai terlihat jelas, aku melangkah pergi menjauh dari gang sempit dan gelap dimana tadi aku berada.

Mataku kembali berair mengiringi setiap langkahku, sungai kecil di pipi putihku pun kini sudah kembali muncul menghiasi wajahku yang kini kuyakin sudah sangat berantakan.

Aku mematung di tepi jalan, mataku yang sayu memandang telapak tangan yang kini sangat aku benci. Kenangan ketika aku menampar wajahnya seakan-akan berputar mengelilingi kepalaku. Apalagi saat aku mengingat wajahnya yang penuh dengan raut kekecewaan, serta tatapan _blue Sapphire -_nya yang seakan meredup melihat diriku. Semua ingatan itu bagaikan bumerang bagi diriku, menohok jantungku, membuatku serasa sulit untuk bernafas.

Aku kembali terperosok, menangis tersedu-sedu. merutuki semua kebodohan yang telah aku lakukan. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan. Tak akan ada orang yang mau menerimaku, diriku yang kotor, diriku yang hina, pasti semua orang akan menjauhiku. menyudutkanku, bahkan terlebih lagi melecehkanku.

Jikalau aku pulang, pasti diriku akan menjadi aib bagi keluargaku. Ayahku yang kasar dan kolot pasti akan langsung membunuhku jika ia mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

'Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?' Aku bertanya dalam hati. Aku terdiam, berharap Tuhan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mengirimkan seorang Malaikat lalu mengajakku pergi ketempat dimana aku bisa diterima.

.

.

.

Kepalaku sedikit aku angkat, sebelah mataku menilik ketika aku merasa ada mobil yang berhenti tepat dihadapan-ku. Dapat aku lihat langkah seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut sedikit tergesa kemudian berlari kearah-ku sembari membawa sebuah jaket yang baru saja ia lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini, apa yang terjadi padamu," Tanyanya beruntun. Suara itu, entah kenapa sepertinya suara baritone yang keluar dari mulut seseorang itu tak terlalu asing di gendang telingaku.

Ia menghampiriku kemudian memakaikan jaket yang ia bawa pada tubuhku, mempapah tubuhku berjalan menuju mobilnya. Salah satu tanganku kuangkat mengusap mataku guna memperjelas pandanganku. Jantungku seakan berhenti ketika aku melihat rambut sewarna matahari membingkai indah kepanya.

'Tuhan, kenapa harus dia malaikat yang Kau kirimkan untukku, kenapa Kau mengirimkan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu telah aku campakkan. Apa maksud sesungguhnya dari ini semua, Engkau ingin menyelamatkanku ataukah menghukumku,' Pikirku gelisah.

"Kau bilang, akan meminta Neji untuk menjemputmu," tanyanya lagi. Mengapa dirinya masih sudi mengurusi diriku yang telah mencampakkannya. Sebegitu berharganya'kah diriku bagimu.

Jujur, sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku, terdapat rasa bahagia ketika mengetahui dirinya masih begitu khawatir terhadapku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sambil memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa diriku sangat menyesal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya setelah memasukkan diriku kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku gak mau!" Ucapku. Aku meliriknya sesaat, kulihat dia sedang terdiam, yang Kurasa sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Aku tak peduli dia membawaku kemana, yang penting tidak mengantarku pulang. Didalam mobil, aku hanya bisa terdiam, sembari sesenggukan. Pertanyaan yang dilemparkannya padaku pun hanya aku jawab dengan gelengan dan anggukan.

.

.

.

" Ada apa, kenapa kamu nangis?" Tanyanya sembari menyodorkan coklat panas padaku. Kini aku sedang berada di dalam apartemen miliknya. Aku hanya diam, coklat yang ia coba berikan padaku pun tak aku respon sama sekali. Pandanganku kabur sementara pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Aku ingin mandi," pintaku pelan.

Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas atas apa yang aku lakukan, ia lalu berdiri berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang tak terlalu besar di mataku kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk.

"Kamu masih ingat kan, kamar mandi dimana?" Ucapnya sembari meletakkan handuk diatas lenganku.

"I-iya!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya dalam kamar mandi, tangisanku pun kembali pecah, semua tangisanku sedari tadi seakan belum cukup untuk mengurangi rasa menyesal yang sedang menimpaku. Andai saja aku percaya padanya, semua hal yang menimpaku kini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Tapi apa dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku harus bisa menerima apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku.

Aku bangkit berdiri ketika kulihat kulit jemariku sudah dipenuhi oleh kerutan karna terlalu lama terkena air, kakiku melangkah pergi menuju ranjang tidurnya kemudian mengambil sebuah baju milik seorang perempuan yang aku yakin itu adalah milik kakaknya.

Setelah selesai, akupun melangkah keluar menuju ruang tamu berniat menemuinya lalu mengatakan semua apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi Tuhan seakan punya rencana lain, kini dirinya sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala didepannya.

Kupandang dirinya yang kini mungkin sedang bermimpi, rasa bersalah kembali menyerang dadaku ketika kulihat wajah tenangnya. Tak terasa, setetes liquid bening pun kembli keluar dari mataku.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku segera pergi setelah membenarkan selimut merosot yang ia kenakan, dapat kucium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuhnya ketika aku membenarkan selimut yang ia pakai. Mungkin, setelah bertengkar denganku tadi, dirinya langsung pergi ke sebuah bar untuk minum.

Normal Pov

Seorang pria tampak terlihat sedang mencari seseorang, pandangan matanya menjelajah sekeliling meneliti di setiap sudut area yang tidak begitu asing di matanya. Di tangannya terdapat selembar foto yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya.

Pandangannya terhenti, dirinya lalu mengambil langkah lebar menuju ke sebuah kerumunan orang yang tengah mengobrol satu sama lain. "Apa kalian pernah melihatnya?" Tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan foto yang ia pegang.

"Pergilah sana, mengganggu saja kau ini!"

"Ini, lihatlah dulu!" Pemuda yang menjawab tadi langsung menyambar foto dari tangan pria tersebut. Setelah dilihat dengan teliti, pria itu lalu memanggil salah satu temannya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencarinya? "

"Oh, dia telah melarikan diri dari rumah semalam, apa kau melihatnya," tanyanya kemudian memperlihatkan mimik bingung di wajahnya.

"Jadi begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya kami sempat bersenang-senang dengannya kemarin malam, tapi setelah itu kami tak melihatnya, benar'kan?" Tanyanya pada salah satu temannya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah... itu benar sekali Sasuke!"

"Oh... jadi kalian pelakunya!"

"Apa?"

Buakhh!

"Khhh.."

Sebuah tinju langsung saja bersarang di perut pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, ia mengerang menunjukkan betapa sakitnya perutnya saat ini.

"Khuh... kurang ajar kau, apa masalahmu," Tanyanya lalu mencoba membalas pukulan yang tangannya mengayun cepat mengarah pada wajah berkulit tan itu.

Set

Buakhh

Tendangan tiba-tiba menghantam dan bersarang di dada Sasuke, Sasuke terdorong kebelakang lalu ia jatuh tersungkur. Ia merintih merasakan sakit, dengan tertatih tangannya terangkat menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sementara matanya memandang kesal anak buahnya yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam dengan pandangan syok.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA... BUNUH BAJINGAN ITU!"

Sekitar 5 orang anak buahnya yang berbadan kekar langsung saja mengitari Naruto, sementara yang lainnya pergi berlari menuju sebuah mobil Van yang terparkir di pinggir jalan untuk mengambil senjata.

"Mau cari mati kau ya," Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bertarunglah dengan adil orang tua," Ucap pria yang sepertinya sedang mencari masalah itu. Salah satu dari mereka maju untuk melawan pria yang sebenarnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Dengan gaya ala petinju, pria tua yang melawan Naruto itu melayangkan Jap dengan tangan kirinya.

Wuush..

Naruto dapat menghindar. Jap kiri, Naruto juga dapat menghindarinya. Kini giliran Hook yang ia layangkan mengincar perut Naruto.

Set

Buakhh...

Sungguh sayang sekali, bukannya menghadiahi pukulan pada perut Naruto, kini malah perutnya lah yang dihadiahi bogem mentah Naruto yang melayang mendahuluinya.

Satu pukulan telak Naruto layangkan dan berhasil mengenai musuhnya, membuat lawan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kemudian jatuh terduduk.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu pak tua?"

"Kau!" Dirinya bangkit kemudian menerjang Naruto, meloncat dengan tendangan kaki kanannya. Naruto refleks bergeser ke samping kanan kemudian menjemput lawannya dengan tendangan kaki kanan miliknya.

Buakhh

Pria tua yang melawan Naruto itu terpental jauh kebelakang lalu menghantam pagar kayu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Heh, siapa berikutnya?" Naruto berucap angkuh lalu menepuk kedua lengannya mencoba membersihkan kotoran yang sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Wajar saja kau bisa mengalahkannya, karena dia adalah yang paling lemah diantara kami." Kini 2 orang berwajah mirip maju dihadapan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah."

Wush...

Kedua lawan Naruto melayangkan tendangan kakinya secara bersamaan. Salah satu tendangan mengincar bagian kepala berwajah rupawan miliknya sementara tendangan satunya mengincar bagian kakinya yang sedang bersiap. Salah satu tangan Naruto langsung bersiap untuk menangkap pergelangan kaki yang mengarah pada kepalanya, lalu untuk tendangan yang satunya, ia akan coba hentikan dengan cara menginjak kaki tersebut tepat mengenai pergelangannya.

Greb..

Duakhh..

"Sial!" Naruto sedikit kewalahan, dirinya melompat mundur untuk memperluas jarak diantara mereka.

"Ini sebenarnya tidak adil, tapi tak apa, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan," Ucapnya lalu berlari menerjang salah satu musuhnya dengan sebuah tendangan.

Set

Tendangan mautnya berhasil ditepis, sementara tubuhnya masih melayang di udara, tubuhnya ia putar kemudian melayangkan tendangan menggunakan kaki satunya yang masih terbebas.

Duakh...

Sraaak...

Suara gesekan dari sepatu dan lantai jalan menggema, akibat dari tendangan kaki Naruto yang tertahan oleh musuhnya hingga akhirnya membuat si musuh terdorong kebelakang dengan kasar.

"Tidak buruk untuk orang tua sepertimu!"

"Waktunya memberimu pelajaran nak!"

Kini giliran musuh satunya yang akan menyerang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari sakunya lalu mulai menyerang Naruto.

Set

Set

Set

Berbagai serangan mematikan ia layangkan pada Naruto, satu detik saja ia terlambat menghindar, kepalanya mungkin sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat belati setajam silet yang dipegang oleh musuhnya itu.

Set

Greb!

Krek!

"Akhh!"

Pergelangan tangan yang menyerang Naruto berhasil ia tangkap, diputar lalu dipatahkannya pergelangan tangan itu membuat belati digenggaman tangan lawan Natuto itu jatuh ke tanah.

Crush!

Saat musuh Naruto masih dalam proses merasakan sakitnya pergelangan tangannya yang patah, salah satu tangan Naruto mengambil belati yang terjatuh tadi kemudian dihujamkannya tepat dijantung musuhnya. Darah segar langsung saja muncrat membasahi baju yang dipakainya, musuh itupun tumbang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"KURANG AJAR KAU!"

Musuh yang terdorong kebelakang akibat menahan tendangan kuat dari Naruto itu berteriak marah setelah melihat salah satu partner nya tumbang didepan matanya.

"KAU AKAN MATI!"

Ia berteriak sembari berlari untuk menyerang Naruto lagi.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

"Sial!"

Belum sempat dirinya menyerang, suara berondongan senjata dari anggotanya yang lain telah mendahuluinya.

Naruto melompat berguling menghindar dari timah panas yang memburunya. Ia lalu mengambil pistol yang berada di sakunya kemudian membalas berondongan senjata yang mengarah pada dirinya itu. Ia berlari menjauh, melompati pagar pembatas ketika dirinya tau bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan puluhan orang bersenjata yang sedang memburunya kini. Jadi melarikan diri adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat bagi dirinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang, cahaya lampu penerang jalan redup tak kuasa melawan kekuatan alam yang telah melakukan tugasnya, angin berhembus membawa kabut seolah membawa pesan pada para penduduk untuk segera berlindung di atas kasur empuk di bawah selimut hangat mereka.

Seorang laki-laki bertudung berjalan dengan santai, menengok kesana-kemari dengan sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk memberikan rasa hangat pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Sial, gara-gara bajingan itu, aku jadi terlambat," Rutuknya.

Ia mengambil sebuah sarung tangan lalu memakainya. Memanjat pagar rumah yang entah rumah siapa, sesampainya ia di depan pintu dirinya berhenti lalu memencet bel pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Teeet...

Teet...

Tet...

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara Seorang laki-laki menanggapinya dari dalam rumah.

Ia merogoh sebuah belati dari saku jaketnya, belati yang ia peroleh dari seseorang yang dibunuhnya tadi.

"Sia~"

Crash

"Akh!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto langsung saja menggorok leher orang tersebut, orang itu mundur kebelakang sembari mencoba memyumbat sayatan lehernya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Khh."

Jleb

Merasa belum cukup, Naruto kemudian menghujam jantung orang tersebut hingga kemudian orang itu mati menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini!"

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan santai sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang menempel pada lengannya. Setelah sampai, ia lalu membuka pintu apartemen miliknya kemudian menyalakan lampu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari berkutat dengan pergelangan tangannya yang sedang ia coba bersihkan.

Pyarr.

Sebuah suara dari gelas yang jatuh di lantai berhasil mengagetkannya dari aktifitasnya, kepalanya menenggadah ke atas guna menilik apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya membulat ketika dirinya melihat seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri menggunakan piyama tidurnya sedang mematung melihatnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Dengan suara yang serak ingin menangis, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang bajunya penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Eh, kamu belum tidur?" Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa kaget yang juga mendera pikirannya, Naruto kini balik bertanya untuk menutupi apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah bak sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian membuang jaket yang tadi ia pakai untuk membersihkan darah yang mulai lengket pada tangannya.

"Kenapa ada banyak darah di bajumu Naruto-kun?" Ia berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto yang kini hanya memandangnya. Rasa khawatir memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya serasa ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak kucing," ujarnya lirih sembari memegang kedua pundak Hinata mencoba menenangkannya .

"Lalu dari mana datangnya luka-luka ini," tanya Hinata lalu menyentuh luka sayatan pada lengannya.

"Oh, tadi pas aku nabrak kucing, salah satu teman kucing itu datang, lalu kucing itu nyakar aku!"

"Hah, kok bisa?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, Aku mandi dulu. Kamu cepatlah tidur ini sudah hampir pagi!"

Naruto langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi, tak menghiraukan Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak begitu percaya pada jawaban yang barusan ia berikan.

Tak terlalu lama setelahnya, Naruto akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil sebuah bir yang berada di lemari es miliknya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang TV.

Sesampainya di sana, kedatangannya ternyata sudah ditunggu oleh Hinata yang kini sedang duduk di sofa sembari membawa kotak P3K di pangkuannya.

"Kamu kok gak tidur?"

"Aku obati dulu lukamu Naruto-kun!"

Setelah mendengar apa yang diinginkan wanita yang tengah memandangnya itu, Naruto lalu mengambil langkah dengan duduk di sebelahnya. Diulurkannya salah satu tangannya pada Hinata, sementara Hinata mengambil kapas yang sudah ia tetesi dengan obat merah lalu mengusapnya secara perlahan pada area lukanya.

"Sakit?"

"Enggak!"

"..."

"..."

"Maaf!"

"Ini gak sakit kok!"

"Maaf buat yang kemarin!"

"..."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dari pandangan _sapphire _yang seakan menghakiminya.

"Hiks," Tangisnya. Ia lalu mengangkat salah satu lengannya guna mengusap pelupuk matanya yang berair menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Heeh, kenapa malah nangis sih!" Dengan helaan napas berat, Naruto dibuatnya bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Hei... gak papa, sini!" Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berbaring di pangkuannya.

Dalam pangkuannya, tangis Hinata malah semakin keras merusak keheningan, menangis sesenggukan layaknya seorang anak kecil. Wajah cantiknya ia sembunyikan dibalik perut naruto kemudian mengusap air matanya mengguna baju yang dipakai Naruto dengan beringas.

"Hei... aku baru saja ganti baju!"

"Hiks... Hiks. ..Hiks."

"Heeh!" Kini Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mengusap rambut dan punggung Hinata mencoba menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh anak buah terkuatmu," Ucap seorang pria berambut emo pada seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di lantai menikmati hangatnya teh di pagi hari. Tak ia hiraukan, orang tua itu malah mengambil sebuah koran yang terletak pada meja di depannya lalu mulai membacanya.

"AKU BILANG, AKU BUTUH ANAK BUAH TERKUATMU!"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada Ayahmu?"

"Kau dengar aku!"

"Kau sudah aku beri A dan B, apa itu tidak cukup?" Pria tua yang ternyata ayahnya itu menjawab malas pada putranya yang tengah memandangnya bosan.

"Yah benar, itu tidak cukup!" Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menyalakan rokok menuju sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Pandangannya kabur menerawang mengingat pria yang telah menghajarnya semalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A mati tadi malam. B... dia tidak akan mampu untuk melawan orang itu sendirian."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu padaku..." Pria emo itu berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk didepan ayahnya. "...tentu saja dia mati karna dia tidaklah cukup kuat. Itulah sebabnya," Tambahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah," tanyanya sembari melirik anak kurang ajar yang kini ada dihadapannya, "Bukankah masih ada Kakuzu dan Hidan," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidaklah cukup!"

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya kalau saja kau memberikan tangan dan kaki yang berguna!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU," Bentaknya marah. "Apakah kau tau berapa banyak orangku yang mati karena ulah bodohmu," tambahnya dengan menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak."

"DIAM!"

"Kau saja yang diam, kenapa kau tak berikan saja anak buahmu padaku, dasar orang tua cerewet!"

"Anak tak tau diuntung!"

Buakhh...

Byur...

Cpak...

Sebuah tinju menghantam rahang pria emo berkulit putih itu. Darah langsung mengucur keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tak hanya itu, setelah menerima tinju, wajah yang rasanya seolah hancur itu disiram teh panas lalu dihantam menggunakan koran yang tergulung memyerupai sebuah tongkat. Panas, perih itulah yang dirasakan pria emo itu sekarang.

"Ayah macam apa yang memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu!"

"Oh... jadi sekarang kau menganggap diriku ayahmu... Pergilah dari sini!"

Pria emo yang sebenarnya Sasuke itu langsung saja beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Mulutnya tak henti menyumpah mengiringi setiap langkah kepergiannya. "Jika kau tak memenuhi permintaanku, ini akan berakibat buruk pada bisnis." Itulah ucapan terakhir sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

"Bocah sialan!"

Tbc...

**Hello again... Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Kuharap tidaklah buruk!**

**Yang terakhir... Untuk semua fict yang yang belum selesai... mungkin akan dilanjutkan dalam waktu yang lama. **

**Itu karena setiap aku membuat fict... aku selalu membutuhkan mood yang cukup baik. Dan mood yang cukup baik... tidaklah terlalu akrab denganku.**

**Jadi aku harap bersabarlah!**

_Samarinda-05-12-2014 _


End file.
